Caught in the Act
by descendtomadness
Summary: Edward was a happy to finally be starting his life with his fiance Bella until he walked in on her and Jacob. Now angry and wanting to get Bella back Edward confides in Jane a nurse from the hospital who also wants to make her ex jealous but when feelings start to rise between the two will old flames die and other ones light? R&R T for Now


This is the very first story that someone has requested me to do. It's a lot different from my usual stories but I think that it's going to be great. So a huge shout out to Little Princess Everlazt, this one is for you.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns the Characters and all that great mumbo jumbo.

Chapter One: Caught

Edward

I threw my briefcase into the backseat of my car and locked it before walking down the street to one of the flower vendors. I finally got out of the hospital early today and wanted to surprise Bella, being this would be one of the last times we'd be together before the wedding. I smiled as the memory of when I proposed to her began to sneak inside erasing all the stress from today.

"Hello son what are you looking for?" The kind old woman smiled softly at me her blues eyes bright and knowing.

"Um I'll take a banquet of red roses." I pulled the ten from my wallet and handed to her, watching as she gently wrapped the plastic around them.

"Who's the special lady?" The old woman looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I chuckled and pulled out a picture. The old woman added some Baby's Breath before walking over and peering at the picture.

"Well isn't she just lucky." She commented. I smiled at her and shook my head softly.

"I think I'm the lucky one." I waved her goodbye and began walking to our loft. A year after we graduated from high school Bella and I had decided to move in together and the only place that was reasonable for our off campus jobs was a small loft above a dance studio in Port Angeles. I wanted to give her something better but she insisted that she loved it. Now with my salary from the Children's Hospital I was planning on getting her the dream house we talked about as a little wedding present. My sister and I had went looking together and once we found it I knew it was the one for Bella and I. I had already put down the payment and was expecting to get a call either today or tomorrow from the Real Estate agent. Going about my musings I walked behind the studio and entered the door that lead up the stairs to our home.

Being as quiet as I could I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The house was quiet and I smiled thinking maybe she was reading or took a nap. Bella was in her final year to get her Master's Degree in Psychology and had been studying non-stop. I hummed softly to myself and carefully made my room to our bedroom when I heard it.

"Oh…Bella…you're so beautiful baby." I froze. _Jacob?_

Standing there I stared at the shut door and heard the faint noises of my fiancé. Anger flushed through my body and suddenly I was rushing into the room.

"WHAT THE…EDWARD!" I watched as they both scrambled around the bed looking for their clothes. My eyes looked at Bella who was staring at me with tears in her eyes and a hand grasping our duvet tightly to her body. Then I looked to Jacob who was pulling up his pants quickly fumbling with his zipper. I didn't think, I just did and before I knew it Jacob was on the ground shielding is face as I threw back my arm and decked him with so much force I was sure a bone broke. I heard Bella screaming from the bed but I ignored her pulling the disgusting mutt up from the floor and out of the bedroom.

"I let you stay friends with her, I let you in my house and you _fuck _her behind my back. You better go, go very far away from me because next time Jacob I won't stop." The words came out in a feral growl and raw satisfaction rested in my stomach as his eyes grew with fear.

"Edward...I…she…I'm….-"I cut him off with a look if he apologized now I would have to go back on my previous promise.

"Just get the fuck out." I snapped.

Jacob walked to the door his head hanging before he turned around and looked at me with a smug smirk.

"She'll just come to me." And then he was gone before I could say anything. I breathed deeply in and out through my nose knowing now I would have to deal with _her. _

"You shouldn't of done that." She mumbled.

I looked sharply in her direction. She was standing in the doorway of the bedroom looking at me like I had just killed her fucking puppy.

"Excuse me? He's fucking lucky he made it out of here alive." I snapped standing up. She took a small step forward and put her hand on her hip.

"Edward look I'm sorry I didn't know what was happening one minute we were just talking about the wedding and then…we…I…" She cut off and looked away from me.

"What? What did you guys do huh? Please explain to me how you ended up in _our _bed naked with some filthy dog!" I was shouting now and it just seemed to fuel her anger.

"What! What are you going to do now Edward are you going to stop the wedding? It was a fucking mistake get over it. I mean I know it was wrong but it didn't mean anything, it was just a one last fling before we tied the knot." I just stared at her with my mouth agape, how could she just so easily throw that shit off like it was nothing. It was everything.

"Are you fucking serious?! One last fucking fling? What the fuck Bella since you weren't a slut in high school you decided now was the best fucking time?! A week before our wedding? FUCK!" I screamed and ran my hands tightly through my hair.

"Listen if you're just going to yell at me I'm going to go." She mumbled. I sighed and looked over at my girlfriend of 6 years. She was everything to me; she was the one person that understood my bullshit when I needed someone too. She stayed with me during med school even when things got incredibly difficult and stressful. She was my rock, I was hers and now she was breaking my heart. I back paddled and shook my head, she was fucking _ripping _it apart.

"Get out." I whispered. She looked at me shocked and I saw the alarms go off in her head.

"Edward please let's just talk!" She took a step towards me I took one back.

"Get the fuck out of my house Isabella." This time it came out more menacing. Her lip started to quiver and that was when I had enough I pushed past her and grabbed her suitcase from the closet. If she wasn't going to leave I'd fucking do it myself. I opened her dresser and began piling her clothes inside not giving a shit on what I grabbed, she need to get away from me. Her hand came down on my arm and I drew back just as quickly. I didn't understand this I had always loved Bella she was the love of my life and now all I could feel was pain and resentment and…..hate.

"You are not allowed to fucking touch me." I said it quietly. Bella gasped and took a small step backwards. I latched up her suitcase and handed it to her.

"Go stay with your father or better yet why don't you give Jacob a fucking call." I looked down at her and saw that she was finally crying. I grimaced and walked to the bathroom slamming the door shut. I leaned against the counter gripping the edge of the sink until my knuckles turned white. After a few moments later I heard Bella talking to someone and the sound of the front door slamming shut. I turned on the shower to full heat and stripped out of my clothes. Inside I let the scalding heat soothe out the aches of my muscles but even as I washed away the grime from today nothing took away the pain that radiated through my chest. An hour ago my world was fine, everything was finally settling down and I would be with the woman I love. Now I felt like a typhoon swept through my soul leaving all the broken pieces and taking away anything that had any meaning.

I heard my cellphone ringing and with a sigh I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked down at the number and groaned.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Cullen this is Joan Warren I just called to congratulate you. The house is yours."

_You've got to be fucking kidding me. _


End file.
